


Relax

by AnyMonoUs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyMonoUs/pseuds/AnyMonoUs
Summary: Vegeta is irritated by Whis' comment that he won't ever surpass Goku as he does not relax. He turns to his wife to help.





	Relax

Chip on shoulder... Need to relax... The words span in the Saiyan Prince's mind as he stalked the hallways of his home. The words of that thing Whis had irritated him. He was a Saiyan Prince for Kami's sake, he didn't have time to relax! He needed to train, to get better than Kakarot, it was the the only thing he lived for.

The thought sent a cold shiver through him when he realised it was incorrect. It wasn't the only thing; he had a son, and a wife of whom he cared as much as he possibly could for. Whilst he'd many times felt that they both deserved to be loved a lot more than he could ever give them, they seemed to both accept it without question.

After the re-defeat of Freeza the day before, his mind hadn't been far from what Whis had said to him. That perhaps Kakarot was stronger than him and would forever be so, because he never 'relaxed'. Bulma over the years had attempted to get him to 'relax' or how she put it 'take a chill pill' but his infamous short tolerance couldn't take much banality for any period of time. Even shopping with the woman for a few hours turned his mind numb with pain.

But without doubt Whis had been an opponent that was beyond anything Vegeta had ever sparred with. Not once had hit landed one feeble punch on the God's advisor. And his ability to read every single movement the Prince and Kakarot made had clearly meant his words were slowly infecting into his mind.

Could he by just relaxing here and there really surpass Kakarot? The thought excited him, it was tantalising and he felt a want to attempt it.

Bulma was sat in the living room, with her personal tablet in hand reading some scientific journals with a glass of wine and the television on the background as she unwound from an incredibly busy morning and early afternoon she'd had. As she scrolled to another page she felt her husband stride into the room. Her eyes glanced up as he rounded the sofa expecting a demand of something since there was no reason he'd be in there at this time. The only times she saw her husband on a day were lunchtime, dinnertime and bedtime, other than that they didn't cross paths much during the day. "Hi hun, how's it going?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Hmph," replied the Prince, before he sat down next to her folding his arms and pouting in the way only he could that still made him looked dangerous.

"Errr..." Bulma started before he interrupted

"Thought I'd come and...relax" The last word was hissed out between his grit teeth.

"Pwhahahaha" Bulma burst out laughing as she placed down her tablet and picked up her glass of wine.

"Woman, will you desist!" Vegeta spat angrily at her and she pressed her fingers to her lips to stop herself.

"Sorry Vegeta, but I've known you for over 10 years and you cannot relax!" Bulma grinned stifling the giggles that tried to come out. "You spend your whole life with a..." she paused for the right turn of phrase

"A chip on my shoulder?" Vegeta jaw clenched and a vein in his forehead throbbed visibly to a point where Bulma noticed something more was at play here. It had taken a good few years of practise but she'd learnt the intricate language of her lover. To others he smirked or frowned, but to her there was differences within them.

"Well, yeah." She conceded. A flash of anger went through his onyx eyes before he turned his face away staring through the television. "You can't say that's news to you?" Again she received no response. "What did you think you are? Happy-Go-lucky?" She scoffed with a laugh.

"I take my training seriously, that does not mean I have a chip on my shoulder!" Vegeta spat. Bulma sat quietly for a few moments. This was clearly bothering him, but why she wasn't clear, or where he'd learnt the phrase chip on shoulder from. However, it bothered him clearly enough for it have become an issue all of a sudden.

"No it doesn't, but training all of the time muttering under your breath 'I have to defeat Kakarot' means you do." She sipped her wine before placing it down taking in the very rigid appearance of her husband as he sat next to her his muscles twitching with irritation. She didn't fear him, never had really, not even when he stood in her face shouting so hard he spat on her. He lived off fear so to show him it meant you lost, and she felt it was probably the reason he grew an infatuation for her or at least hated her least out of everybody else at first.

"Mum..." Trunks cried as he ran into the room stopping a bit seeing his father there and with atmosphere that felt like an argument had been brewing.

"Yes sweetie." Bulma smiled facing towards their child. Not made in the midst of love-making but in the grips of two beings that would either up naked or killing each other, thankfully lust won out. Their relationship since then, whilst fraught, had only become strong.

"That show is on now." His cheeked tinged red as his blue eyes edged towards his father. Bulma smiled knowing he was worried about watching what Vegeta would call 'a childish' show even though it was his favourite. But since Vegeta was never normally around, they watched the show together 'in secret'.

"Okay, come here then." Bulma lifted the remote changed the channel over, and Trunks climbed onto the sofa between his parents, leaning more towards his mother who wrapped an arm around his shoulders pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. Trunks frowned and pulled his head away making his mother smile tenderly. Yesterday both of her men had died, even just for a few minutes, they'd both died and the heartbreak she'd felt had made her fall to her knees. It was physical and the most painful thing she'd ever experienced.

"What is this drivel?" Vegeta muttered about 5 or so minutes later sick of the bright colours and terrible actors of what were called 'Power Rangers'.

"It doesn't matter, Trunks likes it." Bulma smiled sweetly to him. Vegeta glanced down to their boy between them staring into the television without blinking. Didn't this boy know he was one of the strongest beings in the universe and watching some teenagers in skin tight clothes prancing around the screen was irrelevant since he himself could save the world, and had done!

"What do you like about this, boy?" He asked his son as it turned to a commercial break and Trunks looked at his father.

"The black power ranger is the coolest! And they always win!" Trunks beamed in excitement.

"Who always win?"

"The good guys!" Trunks replied and Vegeta rolled his eyes making Bulma laugh a little. "They always save the world like you Dad!" The sweet 8 year old added love and adoration for his father shining in his blue eyes.

"I am not a good guy." Vegeta replied.

"Yes you are, you wouldn't have been brought you back if you weren't." Bulma grinned smugly reminding him of the wish he'd made after Buu's defeat.

"You could still beat them all Dad!" Trunks assured him, not that he asked. The show came back from the commercial break and Trunks again became silent as he watched his favourite show.

"How can you stand this?" Vegeta turned to his wife who laughed.

"I can't, but Trunks likes it." She shrugged.

"I killed myself in sacrifice for you all, and I'm still not sure I could suffer this for him." Vegeta muttered and Bulma laughed. She expected him to get up and leave but he stayed sitting as if willing himself to get through this rubbish and prove his could relax even though the tenseness still in his muscles suggested he still didn't greatly understand what this relaxing this was all about.

Bulma returned to the room later on that evening after putting Trunks to bed to see Vegeta sat where he had been all evening, still with a foul expression across his face. It was funny how little he understood considering how intelligent he was. He knew how to meditate but even that was a type of battle exercise for him, not a true sense of the word relaxation. "Sitting there like you hate the world, isn't relaxing." Bulma smiled as she walked back in.

"After hours of watching mind numbing rubbish, I'm surprised I haven't blown this pathetic world up before." He muttered and glanced at her as she know rounded the sofa and he spotted a small bottle in her hands.

"There a few things about this world you like." She smirked with a glint in her large blue eyes. "Mainly my brilliance. If you wanted to relax so much you should have just asked. Lay down flat and take your shirt off." At the last bit her grin widened with a flirtatious wink. Vegeta regarded his wife with a twinge of curiosity but trepidation.

"Come on." She urged him with a push in his shoulder. Doing as she stated he pulled up his t-shirt and laid down flat on the sofa. "On your front. I'm going to give you the best massage you've ever had." His eyebrow arched but did as his wife suggested, not that he'd normally take orders from her, but usually if they involved an order for taking his shirt off, he'd reluctantly agree.

A few moments later he felt her straddle over him before sitting on his very muscular buttocks. Massages weren't often introduced into their bedroom play all too often as Vegeta's touch whilst always gentle with her wasn't always the best when trying to be tender in a massage and she didn't really have the strength to be able to to massage him that deeply since his muscle was like stone. From the bottle she was holding she squirted the oil all over his back before placing her two palms on the flat of his back and began to rub all of the oil into his honey coloured skin.

"This should help you relax." She advised giving her reasoning as to why she was doing this. Her eyes travelled over the scars that indented and marked her husband's body grimacing internally at each and every thought she had as to why they were there. Her nails had clawed them for years as she clung to his body above her as he fucked her so she knew each and every one of them, perhaps better than he, but she did not like to see them. She loved the man beneath her more than she could describe, more than she'd thought she'd ever let herself love anybody.

Vegeta leant his head down as he felt her hands move over his body and every now and then felt her thumbs rub into the muscle. He felt his eye flutter shut as she squeezed gently the backs of his shoulders before running down her thumbs through the centre of his spine. "Feeling good?" He heard a husky tone from behind him but felt too relaxed to even open his mouth so could only vibrate a sound from his chest in answer. "Good. This is what being relaxed feels like."

"So you are saying I don't have to suffer that intolerable trash again?"

She laughed, "no, but I wish you would spend a little more time with Trunks and I. He idolises you, as much as I know you don't wish him to, and you know how much I like my time with the Saiyan Prince." He could hear the smirk on her face. Without doubt there was no lover like her in the universe. He'd had his fair share of womanoid beings in his time but never had his loins enjoyed anybody's attentions quite as much as her. He'd known the second his lips touched hers for the first time that he had to possess the woman not only in body but in mind and soul too. At first he wouldn't admit it to himself, but he'd known like all warriors know every inch of themselves. And for once this time he'd managed to achieve what he wanted. He'd wanted her, all of her and he got her. What he'd done to achieve that was really beyond him, but here she was the world's greatest mind, world's richest and world's sexiest woman on his back rubbing his muscles in order to assist in his want to relax.

"I don't know what you expect me to do with the boy that isn't training."

"You don't have to do anything. Trunks and I love you, for you. So that's all we want you to be. If that means you just sitting in a room with us in silence whilst he watches TV, or does his homework or us just sitting together watching dirty films then so be it." Again he heard the smile in her voice. She had a like of porn on the odd occasion, he didn't really. Of course his body reacted to it, likes a mans should, but ultimately watching some other guy slamming some other girl didn't appeal to him when he could be the one doing it with his woman.

"I've told you before those films are nothing compared to what we could video." He heard and felt her brilliant Bulma Briefs laugh.

"Yes I'm aware, however I have a reputation to uphold and I'm not sure I want my father to answer questions in his next CEO meeting about his daughter's lurid exploits even if it was with her husband."

"I never said it was for broadcasting, just for us." He chuckled causing a deep vibration up through her thighs tingling at the top.

"I'm not sure just watching is good enough though." She smiled. Her arms paused since their were aching from excursion of attempting to massage the thick steel of her husband's body.

"My turn woman," Vegeta said as he turned himself onto his back underneath her. "But I think its wise we don't complete it here."

"No?"

"Don't want you naked on the sofa, remember what happened last time?" Visions of the last time her and Vegeta were getting extremely hot and heavy in the living room when her parents turned up. It had never been sure or discussed how much or what they'd seen but they must have seen something they wouldn't want to.

"Very good point." Bulma agreed as she stood up and began to leave the room. Vegeta stood and began to follow her before bending down to pick up the massage oil she'd brought in. Something told him this might be one hell of a way to relax both him and her.

\- Fin -


End file.
